Protocol Seven
by Tyr Freya
Summary: Seraph and Nyxia wanted to have peace among the three races, the Shadows, Felises and Humans, however, Humans decided to destroy the other two races by colliding the planet Ares to the planet Saturn, where Shadows and Felises lived and colonized, thus, creating a war. Seraph and his team must stop that plan before it goes into action.
1. Prolouge

_Protocol Seven_

_Prologue: _

When the End of Days arrived, the judgment of humans were inevitable

The Earth trembled and living creature was annihilated.

A million years passed, the Earth reformed itself, repeating the cycle of evolution

The Almighty created a new generation of humans, but they are different than before.

Some has ears like cats, which were called the Felis, and those inhuman arms called the Shadows.

The last judgment was called "Protocol Seven"

However, humans had different ideas unlike the Felises and the Shadows.

They had sought to expand and rule the world, where the other two species also dwells. The Felises sided with the Shadows, knowing that they are no match for the humans, against the humans. And so the first war of the Second Terra started. When the humans lost their fight, the Felises and Shadows decided to have a peace treaty and the three races lived in harmony.

Years passed and the three races continued to live, however, some didn't forgot the war of the Second Terra and discriminated the two races, thinking about the peace treaty, they were unable to fight. The Felises lived alongside the Shadows, while the Shadows learned to transform their arms and eyes into human like to secretly live with the humans and support the Felises and their own kind.

This continued until today, where the human capitol, the grand city of Yggdra Terra and the united nation of the Felises and Shadows, the United Yggra, stands today.

Follow Seraphim and Nyxeia on their journey to regain the peace between the three races, along with their friends that they will meet along their way!

-A/N-

_**This would be a script-type story, a fantasy, action, adventure, romance and mystery story and I decided to use English this time. Although I usually see romance readers here in Wattpad, I plan to give something to those non-romance readers. But there is a little bit of romance in the story, and the parts are not full of it, imagine it as an anime.**_


	2. Episode 1 and 2

_Episode 1_

_**The Hidden Shadow**_

_July 3, 2028_

_Grand City of Yggdra Terra_

_07:30_

In an apartment somewhere in the Grand City, the sun shines on a window, slowly reaching a man's face; he wakes up and stretches his body. He eats and takes a shower, and then he suits up.

**Seraph: **_"My name is Seraph, I am a Shadow. We Shadows are prohibited in entering the Grand City, even looking at it is not allowed, but long ago, Shadows were able to transform and hide their arms and eyes in order to fit in into humans and work as humans, so we can support the Felises and our own kind._

Seraph enters the train and sits.

**Seraph:**_ "I work here as a journalists named Joey, scoop these days are about the United Yggdra flourishing and rapidly growing. It is thanks to us Shadows that works in secret here, our paycheck is every day. I earn T1,000 (one thousand trigunes) every day, just sitting there and researching, doubled if I captured a scoop. When Trigunes is converted into Yggdras, the currency in United Yggdra, my T1,000 would be Y2000. Really cool huh? The Grand City is so rich that they earned another planet named Ares. But our country earned a bigger planet named Saturn, and already traveled there and a few lives there."_

Seraph enters the Yggdra Times, the richest and the most famous media in the whole Terra.

**Seraph:**_ "Yeah our country is way more richer than Yggdra Terra, but our resistance group named the Panthers, discovered that the humans will invade our country, so really work as an agent picking up information about the human plans._

**Seraph:**_ "Mr. Chief? I got that scoop from the city of Juno."_

**Mr. Hamn:**_ "VERY GOOD Joey! Here's your paycheck! T15,000! You wanna go home now or keep working here for today?_

_**Seraph:**__ "I'll stay here and research sir."_

**Mr. Hamn:**_ "That's my man! Keep up the good work Joey!"_

**Seraph:**_ "See? They don't know who I really am. Mr. Hamn hates us Shadows and Felises, he thinks were abominations and stuff, everyone in the building does, except for one "person"._

Seraphim sits in his table, beside him is a man with a huge afro hair.

**Seraph:**_ "Hey Parks how's your "scoop"?_

**Parks:**_ "I'm going there the next day after tomorrow. By the way Seraph, take a look on that flash drive, I got the plans of the humans' new weapons, I'll fly back to the United tonight and show it to the guys, how about yours?"_

_Parks' real name is Leox, he's a Felis, he has an afro for a hair to hide his ears._

**Seraph:**_ "I just got my paycheck. I'll take a day-off tomorrow since I finished my scoop. Tomorrow, I'll report that I assassinated the weapon's chief manager in Juno." (My scoop was about the new weapons that they were working on, but then I assassinated the chief manager, then that became my scoop too, that's why I gained T15, 000. =) )" _

Seraph goes back to his computer and looks at his email.

**Seraph:**

_Dear Seraph,_

_ How are you doing there in the Yggdra Terra? I saw your mission in Juno, it was a good thing that you made it out alive, I was worried about you. Mr. Panther praises you, you'll be here tomorrow right? I can't wait to see you, please come home safely; you haven't forgotten our promise haven't you? _

_With love,_

_Nyxia_

**Seraph:**_ "Nyxia is my childhood friend, she's also part of the Panthers. We promised that we will regain that peace treaty of the three races, our parents died because humans killed them. "_

**Leox:**_ "Nyxia's been texting me, checking you out. "  
_

**Seraph:**_ "Really?"_

**Leox:**_ "Yeah, she even thinks of going here in Yggdra Terra, pretty crazy right?_

**Seraph:**_ "She can't, her ears are silver and she has a red hair, its way too noticeable."'_

**Leox:**_ "Ya can't blame her, yar like her only family, even though you guys aren't related in the first place."_

Seraph then thinks back of the time where they are in the park.

**Nyxia:**_ "So, you're going to the Yggdra Terra."_

**Seraph:**_ "Yeah, it is my duty, and I can support you there too. You're not mad aren't you?"_

**Nyxia:**_ "Of course! Well—a little. I'll miss you, I'll be lonely when you're gone. =( "_

**Seraph:**_ "Nah, the kids in the daycare needs you remember? They really need a big sister right now, they're orphans like us. Don't worry, I'll visit you too."_

**Nyxia:**_ "You might meet someone there too, humans are beautiful too. You might forget our promise. =("_

**Seraph:**_ "You're thinking too much Nyxia. Humans and Shadows are not meant to live together; besides, I hate humans as much as you do. I won't and I will never forget our promise._

After Seraph's work, he goes back to his apartment and slept.

_**The Next Day**_

Seraph enters YTIA or the Yggdra Terra International Airport. Somewhere in the field, he went to an airplane with the numbers 07-1148. When he entered the pilot's area, he saw a Shadow with a mustache, wearing sunglasses as he drinks coffee and reads the newspapers. It was Arcanum.

**Seraph:**_ "You know, humans might catch you while you're on Shadow mode."_

**Arcanum:**_ "Nah. I setted up the windows here into two way mirror, they can't see me, but I can see them outside, pretty neat huh?"_

**Seraph:**_ "Is that even allowed?"_

**Arcanum:**_ "Of course kid, Arcadia works in that tower over there, and the whole airport is secretly overrun and crawling with Shadows and Felises, thanks to ME."_

**Seraph:**_ "Arcanum works here as a pilot with her daughter Arcadia. It was just a week ago when they received a mission in taking over the whole YTIA. They replaced the data of the workers and disguised themselves into humans._

Seraph sits in the Co-Pilot seat. The plane is exclusively for Shadows and Felises that wishes to travel into the Yggdra Terra or back to the United Terra, some after missions or going back to their families.

**Arcanum:**_ "Ya know, I sense that a war is comin' between the three races."_

**Seraph:**_ "A Second War of the Second Terra?"_

**Arcanum:**_ "Yup, just a hunch though. I mean, ya got those plans on new weapons of humans 'aight? Then there was the planet Ares. Our men from GFYT(Galactic Federation of Yggdra Terra) reported about the jig that humans are up to on using Ares itself."_

**Seraph:**_ "USING the Ares you say?"_

**Arcanum:**_ "Dah, it ain't just that kid, Ares was found AFTER Saturn was found right? During that time, Shadows and Felises have colonized Saturn and lives there right now; don't you know what that means?"_

**Seraph:**_ "Your hunch tells you that humans are planning to start the Second War by removing the Ares from its orbit, driving it into Saturn and crash it there, when that happens, the gravitational field of the two planets would negate each other, destroying Saturn and Ares."_

**Arcanum:**_ "Exactly, that's why a secret voyage was made by the Panthers near Ares protected with some whatdyamaycallit gizmo that disrupts the radars there, just to make sure."_

**Seraph:**_ "two rich nations fighting each other, who do you, think will win?"_

**Arcanum:**_ "Well if ya ask me, I guess we will win, the Felises matches our speed in fights, and they're smart too. We Shadows are far more deadly than those human blob-heads think, now that during the First War, Shadows transformed even FAR from the maximum limit. Our race created impossibility. If our race was born with inhuman skills, arms and eyes, the Shadows were able to spread the darkness in their body, making a full Shadow. Some says that we Shadows lose our consciousness when we enter that Darkness mode."_

**Seraph:**_ "That Darkness mode, I've seen it before, when my parents fought the humans. They transformed into darker Shadows with black wings, and they were so fast, but they were killed in the end."_

**Arcanum:**_ "Arc and Psyche huh, those couple really did everything to protect ya."_

That Darkness mode were uncontrollable, it triggers randomly when a Shadow mixes his/her emotions. We even might be the abominations that those humans keep on babbling about.

When the Shadows and Felises came aboard, Arcanum started the plane and flew to United Yggdra.

July 4, 2028

09:38

United Yggdra, Phantom Panthers Headquarters

Seraph speaks to a black Felis with cat eyes and crossed arms, looking at the window. The blueprints for the human weapons were presented by Seraph, and scientists took it.

**Panther:**_ "Those technology, they level our technologies from 10 years ago."_

**Seraph:**_ "Sir, I do not understand, if we know that we outmatch them so hard, why do we still wait?"_

**Panther:**_ "It is as Arcanum said Seraph. It is about that human project in Ares."_

**Seraph:**_ "You mean it's not a hunch sir?_** "**

**Panther:**_ "Yes. It is indeed true. Our men that work on Ares reported about digging into the mantle of Ares and transporting construction supplies there. It was 20 years ago when our nation found Saturn, a month after that, humans went to Ares. For 20 years, humans have been secretly working on Ares; they are indeed using Ares to destroy Saturn. Project A._

Seraph was troubled; he knew how massively it would damage the peace he and Nyxia are dreaming of. It would grow hatred and the Second War will occur. What he fears is that the Shadows would manipulate on controlling the Darkness mode.

**Seraph:**_ "Then we must stop them sir."_

**Panther:**_ "Indeed, I have arranged the team you would be in; this is an S-Rank mission Seraph._

Seraph clutches his fist, and accepted the mission, knowing that Nyxia will be in the team.

_Episode 2:_

_**The Ghost Team**_

Three people came into Mr. Panther's office, two Felises and one Shadow.

**Mr. Panther****:**_ "With you added in this team, you shall be __**The Ghost Team**__. First, Tyrus, very talented in combat, Melynx, your intel in the team, and of course, Nyxia, a talented long-range unit, you know her don't you?_

**Seraph:**_ "Yes sir."_

**Mr. Panther:**_ "Emotion is not a hindrance team; you must never leave a comrade. Report back to me when you are ready._

**Ghost Team:**_ "YES SIR!"_

The team steps out and went to the tavern.

**Tyrus:**_ "It's really a good thing that my job was overrun by Shadows, we can continue our mission and receive paychecks with no humans stopping us."_

**Melynx:**_ "Hey Cap'n! Isn't your job being overrun yet?"_

**Seraph:**_ "They'll start tomorrow; they're now rearranging the database of the humans that works there."_

**Melynx:**_ "Hey Tyrus, help me with those trays would ya?"_

Tyrus and Melynx left the table to get their order. Nyxia was awfully silent.

**Seraph:**_ "You seem rather different today."_

_**Nyxia**_**:**_ "You didn't even go to me first."_

**Seraph:**_ "Are you mad at me?"_

**Nyxia:**_ "Of course! Well—a little. I know your job is really important, so I volunteered to join the mission to help you, but you should go to me first when you got here."_

Seraph puts his arm around her. Nyxia was surprised.

**Seraph:**_ "Okay I'm sorry Nyxia, next time, I would ask Arcanum to drop me into your house."_

**Nyxia: **"_You're exaggerating you know? (blush)._"

When Tyrus and Melynx was about to come, Seraph removes his arm off of Nyxia. They ate first and then went to their houses, gathering what they need for the mission. They went back to the office and were escorted into a laboratory.

**Claverus: **"Here here! Lookie here Shadows! This special jacket shrinks its sleeve to your shoulder when you're going to transform your arms! It is bulletproof as well, while keeping its soft and light weight material! Now now lookie here Felises! This new gadget that I made is our new super computer; well it's a laptop here, 82CCForcuse! It can wirelessly connect to the enemy's control center without being detected and can infiltrate within 3 seconds!

Next is you Nyxia! I finished that sniper you ask for! It's a new long-barrel sniper with its supreme military grade scope, small reloading trigger near the trigger which gives you quick shooting! Built in stand and its new and improved bullet, the Chargestone Maxima! One magazine contains a million .4 milimeter bullets that can easily pierce armors due to its high voltage warheads that can burn metal, ANY kind even DIAMONDS, easily!

**Tyrus: **_"No way, I can't believe all of this is possible!__" _

**Claverus: **_"Well look at it closely! This is the supreme power of the United Terra technology, the technology that surpassed the mighty humans!"_

Seraph wears the jacket; it was incredibly light and unsuspicious. It looked like a normal jacket to anyone.

**Seraph: **_"We Shadows and Felises were the first one to acquire a planet, I don't think doing such things as these are impossible now.__"_

Claverus handed a briefcase with transceivers on it and shades. The transceivers will be mistaken from a wireless earphone and the shades are custom made for tracking, night vision, and many more tricks.

**Melynx: **_"Aw'right! We're set! We're ready to go!__"_

The team went straight to the airport and Arcanum was waiting for them in an exclusive jet plane. Inside was a room where they could talk. On their way to Yggdra Terra, Melynx opens her laptop and played a video.

**Nekoko: **_"Ghost Team, I am Nekoko, (Ne-koko) your first assignment is simple. When you arrive at Yggdra Terra, go to the 8__th__ district and go inside Nickelback Hotels, Moreus, a Shadow, owns the place and serves in the main desk at the lobby, Mr. Seraph, please show you're the coin in your pocket to him and say the words, Planet Bomb. The hotel will be your headquarters. Moreus will show you to the room, DONG-20 and the view there is very magnificent, for killing. _

**Tyrus: **_"So much for a good vacation part."_

**Nekoko: **_"In the adjacent building, the Digimagnify Hotels, you will see room 398, where board director of GYFT, Mr. Hudson and a scientist, Mr. Clenton, will meet. Mr. Clenton will be reporting the status about Project-A within 24 hours from now. You have to work fast, once you arrive at Ygddra Terra, head straight to Nickelback Hotel, and take the nano-microphones in the bed, once you acquire that, infiltrate Digimagnify and place the microphones there as FAST AS POSSIBLE. And when the meeting is complete, assassinate Mr. Hudson and frame it. Goodluck Ghost Team."_

_The video ends. Melynx looked at her watch and the time was 10 in the evening._

**Melynx: **_"So technically, when we arrive at Yggdra Terra, it would be 10:30, so we got 23 hours and 30 minutes left. We still got the time we need."_

**Tyrus: **_"Yeah, we should enjoy our stay there while we got the time!__"_

**Nyxia: **_"I've never been in Yggdra Terra, they might see me…__"_

**Melynx: **_"Tie your hair up, then tie your ears on the end and stretch them back to your head, laying flat in your head, then remove the tie in your head and let it flow."_

Nyxia tries it and succeeds. She looks like a normal human girl.

**Tyrus: **_"Very cool! How about our jackets, what will happen?"_

_The two transforms their arms, the sleeve folded up first up to the shoulder. Tyrus was glad, but Seraph felt something, his right eye were covered by his bangs, so no one saw his eye changed. He changed back as soon as he felt it._

**Seraph: **_"That mode, I must not use it when Nyxia and the others are around… or maybe they don't know about the Darkness mode yet…"_

When they are sleeping in the seats, Seraph was intently looking outside, Melynx sat beside him.

**Melynx: **_"You use your emotions when you transform, that's what brings the Darkness mode."_

Seraph was surprised, knowing that Melynx knows about the Darkness mode and its capability.

**Seraph: **_"You saw it? My eye?"_

**Melynx: **_"Unlike Nyxia, my senses are different than hers; she cannot feel a strong force yet. But for you, your Darkness mode was different. Even that small portion of Darkness, it was already flowing with overflowing energy, now what if your transformation was complete?"_

**Seraph: **_"Are you saying that I'm different from other Shadows?"_

**Melynx: **_"That's right. The Darkness mode relies on the user's emotion, when the user is full of hate, it uses that hate and speeds and empowers the transformation. Unlike Tyrus, Tyrus only wants to beat up people, but you, you hate the humans so badly that you want to destroy every single human on the universe with one blow."_

Seraph looks down and then outside. He remembers the time when his parents were killed by the humans. He hesitates to transform his arms because of its risks. They arrived at the Yggdra Terra and went straight to the hotel. There they entered DONG-20 room and found the microphones lying on the bed. Seraph and Tyrus went outside to infiltrate Digimagnify, Nyxia used her sniper mech-rifle to look out, while Melynx sets her gadgets on the room.

Nyxia shoots the guard and fell asleep; his head went down in the desk.

**Guard2: **_"Heh, I knew you weren't up for this jo— *fwup* Ugh….. Am I drunk? *thud*_

The other guard fell asleep to. Seraph and Tyrus enters the building. Melynx connected and hacked the network system of the building.

**Melynx: **_"Heh, your network may be military grade, but you're no match for our supreme military grade networks. Seraph, you copy?"_

**Seraph: **_"Loud and clear here, how's the cameras?"_

**Melynx: **_"I copied their past recordings and placed it in the monitors; they'll be seeing no one."_

**Seraph: **_"Nice, what's ahead?"_

**Melynx: **_"Head to the left corridor then take a right and go upstairs. To that point, there would be guard approaching within 30 seconds upon reaching the hallway."_

**Seraph: **_"Got that, let's go."_

Seraph and Tyrus silently ran into the hallways, they reached the hallway with the guard. Seraph extended his hand to the wall, it transformed and shadows scattered and reached the lights. He turned it off and the guard was off guard.

**Guard: **_"What the— (reaches for the transceiver). "_

Tyrus dashes in front of him and dropped the transceiver, he pushes his palm upward, hitting the guard and Seraph stabbed the guard down. They secretly dragged the body into the window and threw it outside, framing a tenant. They got outside of the room.

**Seraph: **_"What's next?"_

**Melynx: **_"From there, head to the right and up in the stairs. At that point, head straight and before going left, a guard will be approaching within 10 SECONDS, move fast!"_

**Seraph: **_"Tyrus, we got 10 seconds, follow me!"_

They rush into the directions, 10, 9, 8, the clock was ticking, and they reached the corner with 3 seconds left.

**Melynx: **_"NOW!"_

**Guard: **_"Hey, who are—"_

Seraph grabbed his face and stabbed his heart. The insertion was not that deep so blood didn't splattered around. They grabbed a corkscrew and stabbed the heart again using the guard's hand and hid it in a huge garbage can.

**Seraph: **_"Are we there yet?"_

**Melynx: **_"Room 398 is in that hallway, find it. The door works on 3 locks, keys, cards then security affirmation."_

They found Room 398.

**Seraph: **_"The key, we don't have the key!"_

**Tyrus: **_"Allow me!"_

Tyrus used his finger as a Shadow and pick locked the door. Melynx then hacks the card lock and the security affirmation, the door then opened.

**Tyrus:**_ "Don't look at me like that! I'm not a burglar!"_

**Seraph:**_ "Riiiight~"_

Once they got in, they installed the microphones everywhere. However, there were a change of plans. Someone opened the door.

**Seraph&Tyrus:**_ "Mr. Hudson!"_

**Melynx:**_ "No matter, the microphones are everywhere; you gotta get out of there now!"_

Mr. Hudson is getting nearer. The two jumped from the window and grabbed its edge. They hanged there outside when Mr. Hudson came. Tyrus grabbed on Seraph's arm.

**Tyrus:**_ "Uhh Seraph? We're in the third floor right?"_

**Seraph:**_ "Just don't look down…"_

Mr. Hudson goes to the window and stares outside.

**Tyrus:**_ "Holy sh—"_

**Seraph:**_ "(SSSHHH!)"_

**Mr Hudson: **_"Hmm… it's pretty cold outside, better close this._

Mr. Hudson closed the window, making Seraph's fingers to be stucked.

**Seraph:**_ "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"_

**Tyrus:**_ "Lemme handle that."_

Tyrus extended his arm and opened the window, Seraph lost his grip and they were falling down.

**Tyrus:**_ "~!"_

Seraph used his other arm to grab the walls, he grabbed Tyrus and they slowed down. They were at the ground already.

**Tyrus:**_ "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA— oh."_

**Seraph:**_ "Melynx, Nyxia, mission accomplished."_

**Melynx:**_ "Alright… hey wait a second, Clenton! Clenton just arrived! He's heading to Hudson's room!_

**Seraph:**_ "Tyrus! Tail him!_

Tyrus followed him inside the building; Seraph then played Spiderman and climbed the walls with his Shadow arm. Tyrus was already waiting outside room 398, while Seraph was hiding inside. The two targets met.


	3. Episode 3 and 4

_Episode 3:_

_**Ghostly Banana Peel**_

The two targets talked, Tyrus was waiting outside the room, waiting for Clenton to come out and kill him, while Seraph was hiding inside the room.

**Mr. Hudson:**_ "Mr. Clenton, how is the Ares doing?"  
_**Mr. Clenton:**_ "Magnificent sir, we've already covered 50% of the planet with iron, we've also connected the wires and satellites. We've also installed the bomb sir."_

**Mr. Hudson:**_ "(*sarcastic laugh*) for 20 years, we already made this far, we cannot waste 20 more years to destroy Saturn! Can your men speed it up?"_

**Mr. Clenton:**_ "We've already sped it up sir, within a year; Ares will be in our control."_

**Mr. Hudson:**_ "Very good. The President will be delighted."_

**Mr. Clenton:**_ "Sir, isn't this wrong? We are trying to crash and detonate Ares on Saturn, a United Yggdran planet. We humans already discriminated them and now we plan on killing them? Sir they are far more superior to us! They could—"_

Mr. Hudson cuts him off and pushes him back.

**Mr. Hudson:**_ "You pity them then? Then why don't you join them?"_

**Tyrus:**_ "Hey Seraph, should I kill that scientist dude? I mean, he's really nice, he cares for us."_

**Seraph: **_"I have an idea."_

When they finished talking, Mr. Clenton went outside and Tyrus smacked his head, he fell asleep. Seraph then shows up to Mr. Hudson.

**Mr. Hudson:**_ "Who are you?"_

**Seraph:**_ "A Shadow."_

**Mr. Hudson:**_ "You Shadow scums are not allowed in this Nation! You must be impris—" _

**Seraph:**_ "Who should be? We Shadows and Felises that didn't do anything wrong in the first place? We who just wanted to live peacefully? Or you Humans that discriminated us years ago and drove us out, then now you're trying to kill our sister planet, Saturn! Our kind lives there peacefully, how could you just kill those innocent men and women?_

**Mr. Hudson:**_ "Men and Women? Are you kidding me? Your kind is an ABOMINATION! ALONG WITH THOSE HAIRY FURBALLS! We Humans are capable of thinking, we are balanced! Unlike you creatures with monstrous arms and ears! You do not belong here on Terra! Or just wait in Saturn and there we will blow that planet of yours!"_

**Melynx:**_ "Seraph, that conversation is not added to their previous conversation, we can set Mr. Clenton up for killing him due to his hate to Mr. Hudson, and then we can show your conversation with Mr. Hudson to Panther."_

**Seraph:**_ "God made us all to love one another; you humans don't understand that at all."_

Seraph dashed to him and stabbed him.

**Mr. Hudson:**_ "UUURRRKK~ …..you… scum…"_

**Seraph:**_ "Humans….."_

Mr. Hudson fell down. Tyrus went in and carried Mr. Clenton. They grabbed a knife and stabbed it again in Mr. Hudson, after that, they made Mr. Clenton hold the knife and lied him next to Mr. Hudson's body. Framing Mr. Clenton for killing Mr. Hudson, they went back to Nickelback hotel.

**Melynx:**_ "Here are the two recordings; one is the conversation between Mr. Clenton and Mr. Hudson, the other is the conversation between you and Mr. Hudson._

**Seraph:**_ "We should get back to United Yggdra and report to Panther, but first, let's see if Mr. Clenton's frame up works."_

When morning came, they watched the news first after eating.

**News Anchor:**_ "The GFYT or Galactic Federation of Yggdra Terra board director, Mr. Jan Hudson, was murdered in Digimagnify Hotel, the security guards were also killed by the same person, a scientist from Ares named Mr. Kent Clenton. He stated that he was not the murderer but the murder weapon was covered by his fingerprints! He was also found walking in the hallways, so he is bound to be guilty._

**Tyrus:**_ "Why don't we enjoy our stay here first? I mean, our jobs are overrun, we just completed a mission, so why don't we relax ourselves for a bit and return tomorrow?"_

**Nyxia:**_ "That's a great idea! How about you Seraph?"_

**Seraph:**_ "Tyrus is right, we should enjoy ourselves for now; let's just return the day after tomorrow."_

They went to a park and ate there. Melynx showed 4 sticks.

**Melynx:**_ "OK! These are called "__Pairing sticks" __If you pick a stick, then someone's name will be there, so you have to go out with that person! Like a date! No cheating!"_

**Tyrus:**_ "Hey that's not fair! You girls are fine with dating each other, we dudes—"_

**Melynx:**_ "Did I mention that these are also "__Lucky sticks"?_

**Tyrus:**_ "NO."_

**Melynx:**_ "GOOD! Now, you pick first!"_

Tyrus closed his eyes and picked a stick. Nyxia and Seraph was laughing while Melynx has no idea.

**Tyrus:**_ "MELYNX?"_

**Seraph:**_ "It IS lucky sticks. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

**Melynx:**_ "Oh look another game!"_

**Tyrus:**_ "HEY no cheating! You're the one who put us up to this! You scared? Wusspuss?"_

**Seraph:**_ "OH NO he said it."_

**Nyxia:**_ "Uhm— Melynx?"_

**Melynx:**_ "FINE! WE'RE GOING THERE!"_

Melynx pointed out the wonder park. It has a roller coaster with insane loops and heights that can run off to 120 miles per hour, a horror house that is widely known in Yggdra Terra, a Ferris wheel with extreme height and many more.

**Tyrus:**_ "That Roller Coaster? The—"_

**Seraph:**_ "The Time Jump Coaster, where you will experience such intense speed that you will feel like time traveling and teleporting, where no senior citizens survived!_

**Nyxia: **_"Where you will leave with your heart beating so fast that you won't be able to count it!"_

**Melynx&Tyrus: **_"NNNYYYYYYYNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

**Seraph: **_"(with evil looks in the eyes.) SO— do you wish to enter this nightmare?"_

**Tyrus: **_"*gulp* Y—YEAH! It's just a roller coaster! Makes no difference to me!_

**Melynx: **_"Yah! Roller Coasters? PSH! It's like a Sunday drive to me!"_

A few minutes later….

**Melynx&Tyrus: **_"!"_

**Nyxia: **_"Hey I can see my house from here!"_

**Seraph: **_"OH look my pet ant Bob! Hey Bo— OOHH he got squashed!"_

Seraph and Nyxia kept on laughing while Tyrus and Melynx kept on shouting. After the ride, Melyx's hair was a mess, Tyrus was wobbly and Seraph and Nyxia stepped out with joy.

**Nyxia: **_"Oh look! The Death School!"_

Nyxia pointed out a horror house, technically a horror school. It looked like an abandoned school but it is actually for scaring people.

**Nyxia: **_"It is so scary that a body builder died out of extreme scarediness! _

**Tyrus: **_"Is that even a word?"_

**Seraph: **_"Not just that, it is said that it is really an abandoned school, where a kid died!"_

**Melynx: **_"Why d—d—did the kid die?"_

**Seraph: **_"he…..STEPPED ON A BANANA PEEL!"_

**Nyxia: **_"DAN-DAN-DAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN~!"_

**Tyrus: **_"Wait that doesn't even make sense!"_

**Seraph: **_"I KNOW! That's why people are so afraid of the school that they died without making sense!"_

**Nyxia: **_"SO—are you ready to venture hell?"_

**Melynx: **_"TCHE! Abandoned Schools? It's like a theme park for me!"_

**Tyrus: **_"YEAH! It's like a walk in the park!_

A few minutes later…

**Melynx&Tyrus: **_"!"_

**Nyxia: **_"Heey that looks like my mom!"_

**Seraph: **_"Oh goodie! A crawling black broom! With hands on it and feet!"_

**Melynx: **_"Th—th—that's the girl that comes out from a TV in a 1998 movie!"_

Tyrus looked back and saw a girl with broken bones.

**Tyrus: **_"Tha—Tha—That's the girl that was killed by his husband for loving someone and her son was also killed and they cursed a house in a 2006 movie!_

**Nyxia: **_"Heey that looks like my mom!"_

**Melynx: **_"I thought the other one was your mom?"_

**Nyxia: **_"Well some people have orphanage issues."_

They were surrounded by two horror movie stars from a 1998 movie and a 2006 movie.

**Tyrus: **_"We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die!"_

**Seraph: **_"Banana Peel!"_

The two "ghosts" slipped due to a banana peel.

**Melynx: **_"A banana peel? How stupid was that?"_

They continued forward, soon after, they opened a door, the school was suddenly fixed.

**Seraph: **_"NEAT! The carpenters missed a spot."_

**Tyrus: **_"Now this doesn't make sense at all. Why create this part of the tour when the other side is destroyed?"_

**Melynx: **_"It looks old fashioned too."_

**Nyxia: **_"C'mon!"_

As they walked, the floor creaks and they hear water droplets from a sink. Suddenly, they heard a commotion on the next hallway.

**Seraph: **_"Hey what's happening over there?"_

They checked the people and saw a kid with a seriously broken, deformed right leg.

**Nyxia: **_"Nice mannequin!"_

They looked at each other. Seraph and Nyxia was looking at the back while Tyrus and Melynx started to get curious.

**Tyrus: **_"I—It can't be?"_

**Melynx: **_"N—N—NO! The owner of this theme created that story! So they can scare more people! I mean look at this mannequ—"_

When Melynx tried to reach for the leg, it was already gone.

**Melynx: **_"What the—where did that thing go?"_

**Nyxia: **_"I think it's foggy and nighttime already!"_

They looked outside and saw nothing at all.

**Tyrus: **_"But it's just 9 in the morning! I mean loo—"_

Tyrus looked at his wristwatch. It was 6 in the evening.

**Seraph: **_"Did you know that the kid died at 6PM?"_

**Melynx: **_"Sh—Sh—Sh—Shut up Seraph! That's just a makeup story!"_

**Nyxia: **_"And then banana peels started to appear out of nowhere and students died at the same way, so they abandoned the school! Look!"_

Nyxia showed a newspaper that came out of nowhere.

**Melynx: **_"School abandoned because of banana peels. This was 3 years ago!"_

**Tyrus: **_"Melynx the rumors are true! The banana peel ghost is true!"_

**Melynx: **_"Will you snap out of it Tyrus! These guys are just freaking us out!"_

When Melynx was about to step forward, Seraph stopped her and pointed to the ground.

**Seraph: **_"Banana peel! =D"_

**Nyxia: **_"But wait there's more!"_

Banana peels were scattered everywhere.

**Tyrus: **_"F—Freaked out yet?"_

**Melynx: **_"Definitely! Let's get outta here!"_

When they turned to the hallway that leads to the exit, they saw a kid standing, holding a banana peel.

**Kid: **_"Please…don't…"_

The kid's face changed when he looked up, it was completely freaky and scary.

**Kid: **_"LEAVE ME."_

**Tyrus&Melynx: **_"!"_

They grabbed Seraph and Nyxia and ran away.

**Seraph: **_"I wonder how he changed make up so quickly."_

**Tyrus: **_"N—N—NO WAY! THAT WAS THE GHOST KID!"_

**Nyxia: **_"No he was wearing makeup!"_

**Melynx: **_"Are you guys blind or somethin'? You guys talked about this rumor and now it's freakin' happenin'! Don't ya get it?_

**Seraph: **_"Get what? All I get is that the boy is holding my hand. He likes me or something; I think I'm his brother."_

**Melynx: **_"Say what?"_

The boy was holding Seraph's hand. He looked at Nyxia with a freaky face .

**Melynx: **_"HOLY—"_

**Tyrus: **_"SHRIMP!"_

A shrimp appeared on the side but they dodged it.

**Melynx: **_"Now what the hell was that?"_

**Nyxia: **_"I think this is really for all ages, no parental guidance is advised! =D"_

**Tyrus: **_"LOOK! The DOOR!"_

When they got in the door, it won't open and they kept on hitting it.

**Seraph: **_"I still don't know what we're doing in this door."_

**Nyxia: **_"Me neither. Oh look the kid is getting here."_

The ghost kid was walking creepily on their direction. Melynx and Tyrus started to hit the door harder.

**Ghost kid: **_"don't...Leave…. ME!"_

**Tyrus & Melynx: **_"!"_

The door opened and the guard was surprised as they fell down when the door opened.

**Guard: **_"The tour isn't done yet! What's with you guys?"_

**Melynx: **_"Th—The b—b—banana peel ghost? It's just a part of the tour r—right?"_

**Guard: **_"Oh you mean Brent! Yeah that kid died three years ago because of a banana peel, he fell out of the window and was stabbed by a metal in the eyes. It's not a rumor but look!"_

The ghost kid was there smiling, it was another kid that works in the horror school.

**Nyxia: **_"See I told you he was wearing makeup!"_

**Kid: **_"Huh? I was just about to get inside to scare people! You guys are crazy."_

Melynx and Tyrus looked at each other. The kid that they saw was the ghost kid, not that actor kid. They stepped out and stretched.

**Tyrus: **_"Well, glad that's over!"_

**Melynx: **_"There's no way that that kid was not the kid we saw! He's just scaring us."_

They saw the kid scaring people at the other side of the building, but Seraph and Nyxia was looking at the second floor.

**Seraph: **_"You mean that kid?"_

**Melynx: **_"Yeah! See? He's right there, with humans too!"_

**Nyxia: **_"Humans? He's above us on the second floor, waving at us!"_

When Melynx and Tyrus looked up, Brent was waving at them, with bleeding eyes and broken face. Melynx and Tyrus shouted and ran away. Nyxia asked Seraph

**Nyxia: **_"The ghost kid is true right?"_

**Seraph: **_"(With freaky face and bleeding eyes) YES."_

_Episode 4:_

_**Nyxia's Crisis**_

"_**!"**_

They heard Nyxia screamed at her room. Seraph then tries to go in but he was stopped by Melynx.

**Melynx:**_"Wait, let me handle this."_

Melynx went in. Seraph and Tyrus waited outside the room. Melynx then stepped outside.

**Melynx: **_"Hm…. It is earlier than I thought…."_

**Seraph: **_"Nyxia! Nyxia! Ny—"_

**Nyxia: **_"Seraph?"_

Nyxia was body developed well than her previous body. Her hair got longer and her ears got fluffier, her eyes sparkled and cuter than before.

**Melynx: **_"That's the purrfect stage. We female felises goes to that stage once in our life. It usually happens when emotions are uncontrollable such as love. The Felis becomes much more, Purrfect, so to speak."_

**Seraph: **_"You look…. Beautiful."_

**Nyxia: **_"H—Hey! Shut up!"_

**Tyrus: **_"Uncontrollabe emotions such as love? Nyxia you're in love?"_

**Nyxia: **_"N—N—N—N—NO! No I'm not!"_

**Melynx: **_"Judging from her development, it is love."_

**Nyxia: **_"Prove it!"_

**Melynx: **_"Well you got sexier than before, so you must be thinking of impressing the guy by being sexier, than humans perhaps? Your hair got longer…. Perhaps you thought that your hair was the thing that the guy easily notices about you…. Your ears got fluffier and eyes sparkles more, this means you're being cute for this guy….."_

Nyxia's face turned red. Tyrus then popped an idea.

**Tyrus: **_"I think Nyxia is in love with Seraph!"_

**Seraph: **_"What? Me? How about you?"_

**Tyrus: **_"Me? C'mon! Nyxia's texting you and calling you, she's always worried about you even when you're away! It's pretty obvious!"_

**Nyxia: **_"N—NO! It's not like that!"_

**Seraph: **_"Is it…. A human?"_

**Nyxia: **_"A human? Why would I be in love with a human? You know we hate them, you should know better Seraph!"_

**Seraph: **_"Ok Ok I'm sorry!"_

**Nyxia: **_"Of all people, why would it be a human. Hmph!"_

Seraph then hugs her.

**Seraph: **_"Nyxia I'm sorry. =( "_

**Nyxia: **_"Alright alright!"_

Nyxia's ears straightened and her feet raised a little.

**Melynx: **_"Aha! It is Seraph!"_

**Tyrus: **_"How about this? You guys go out for the rest of the day, have a date, then kaboom!"_

**Nyxia: **_"What?"_

**Seraph: **_"How about you two?"_

**Melynx: **_"I'm gonna do something on my laptop."_

**Tyrus: **_"I'll go for some training here."_

**Seraph: **_"Ok, let's go Nyxia."_

Nyxia then agrees. Melynx and Tyrus were left in the room.

**Tyrus: **_"Alright, I need to buy some clothes."_

**Melynx: **_"Me too. Wait how about we follow them?"_

**Tyrus: **_"Great idea! Let's go!"_

Meanwhile, Seraph and Nyxia was walking together. Seraph was looking at Nyxia.

**Nyxia: **_"Wh—What are you looking at Seraph?"_

**Seraph: **_"You just became much more beautiful that's all."_

**Nyxia: **_"Much more beautiful? *blush*"_

**Seraph: **_"Yeah! You were pretty before, but now, you're much more beautiful. I'm falling in love!"_

**Nyxia: **_"R—Really? *face turns red*"_

**Seraph: **_"Sorta. Hahahahahahaha =D"_

They went to the Time Jump Coaster. Melynx and Tyrus stopped.

**Melynx: **_"C—C—C'mon!"_

**Tyrus: **_"I'm not going back there!"_

A few minutes later, Melynx and Tyrus was holding their mouths, keeping them from shouting, while Nyxia grabs Seraph's arm while they enjoy the ride.

**Seraph: **_"That was fun! What's next?"_

Nyxia saw a pretty charm on a stand. Nyxia tugged Seraph to the stand.

**Old woman: **_"That is a lucky charm from the East, if you put someone's name there, that person will be safe as long as you carry it with you. It is only T50."_

**Seraph: **_"I'll take two please. =) "_

**Nyxia: **_"Two?"_

Seraph gave the other charm to Nyxia. Seraph showed the one he has after he finished writing.

**Nyxia: **_""__Nyxia__" ….. you mean it?"_

**Seraph: **_"Yup! As long as I have this charm, you'll always be safe!"_

Nyxia wrote Seraph's name on her charm. They went to the huge Ferris wheel. Melynx and Tyrus were still on their tail. When they reached the top, the Wheel stopped and saw the sunset.

**Nyxia: **_"Wow~ it's so beautiful!"_

Seraph put his arm around her. Nyxia lay on his chest and asked him.

**Nyxia: **_"What's wrong?"_

**Seraph: **_"We are in an S-Rank mission; it is really dangerous for you. You should've stayed."_

**Nyxia: **_"You worry too much you know?"_

**Seraph: **_"Yeah I worry too much for you, but I can't help it. I can't risk your safety."_

**Nyxia: **_"As long as you hold that charm Seraph, I'll always be safe. =) "_

**Seraph: **_"Nyxia, are you really sure about this charm?"_

**Nyxia: **_"I believe in it, God will protect me too, you too, don't worry, I will never leave you. =) "_

**Seraph: **_"I will never leave you too. Nyxia, I—"_

The wheel started to move and shook the car they were in. Nyxia hugged Seraph because of her surprise.

**Nyxia: **_"What was that Seraph?"_

**Seraph: **_"I said I— nevermind. =)"_

When they got out of the Ferris wheel, Melynx and Tyrus were getting a hold of themselves. The next day, the Ghost Team went back to Yggdra Terra and straight to Mr. Panther.


End file.
